Lord of the Rings: Prophecy of the Rings
by SylverSacrifice
Summary: Orcs are going around taking women from villages. The prophecy states that it takes 2: a woman and a man to control the power of the rings. This is a story about Legolas and how he changes and falls in love, well, I don't know what you want to call it, bu


"It was said that magic would never be brought back, but those who said no were wrong. There has always been magic, it has been hiding, and now it is time for it to come and save the rings, two of great power, and of which one being of magic can tolerate the power and bring it within them. She will light the skies and end the wars, take the light and give it, and he will be father."  
  
Legolas sat up quick as thunder, grabbed his knife, and headed outside. Legolas has been having the same dream for two weeks and it was just getting worse. Just like the clouds in the sky are growing darker and darker, and there has been more reports on women being taken by Orcs.  
"What is wrong, Legolas," Aragorn said.  
"Nothing, I am fine, go back to bed."  
The sun was bright as Gimli was getting the horses ready for the long journey ahead. Aragorn was sharping his sword, as Legolas was sorting his bow and arrows.  
"Lads, the horses are ready and I say that we be off," Gimli yelled.  
"I don't think that you should be on your way. Orcs have been all over and you can get yourself killed. I say that if you atleast go that you take two of our best men, we need our women back," Grayden, the village leader to Zedong, said.  
"We don't need your men, we can do this on our own," Legolas said.  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli stepped up on the saddle and rode off.  
  
"ROOARRRRRR," a Orc yelled. He took his sword and stabbed it into the young girls chest, her body coverd with blood falling to the ground.  
"It's not her, damn, we are never going to find this so called precious woman," Zane, a Orc, said.  
"She's not here, I want you to move out, I want this country side searched by dawn, I know she is over in this area," Lord Shiar said.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Theodyn, and Gandalf sat on their horses at the gate as it opened. A man with long, wavy grayish-whitish hair and a young women looking of her teens arrived.  
"Sorcerer Gondon, it is a pleasure for you to be in my kingom, you and your daughter will have a grand time and have the best of safety while you are in my grasp," King Theodyn said.  
"I hope so Theodyn, the Orcs have been sweeping across the countries like flies to food, I hope that you have a good army, there are legions of them."  
Theodyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Gondon, and soldiers headed off to the palace. The young women that had riden in with the Sorcerer had vanished.  
  
Theodyn had thrown a big party for Gondon. There was loud music, children dancing, food, and people from all over talking about Gondon.  
"Theodyn, have you seen Mariah, I thought that I told her to have the guards around her."  
"I have not heard from her, I can have them find her for you."  
"No she will be fine, I just don't want her to cause problems, she is worth so much, if you only knew."  
"We can discuss this later."  
  
People were leaving the palace and servants were cleaning up after the party.  
"Legolas, what did you think of the party," Aragorn asked.  
"I don't know, I was in the market place wandering around."  
"I say the next time we have a party that you come and have some fun."  
"What do you call fun? I don't fit in with those people, we have gone over this a million times."  
Legolas walked away.  
A soldier walked up to Gimli and Aragorn, "There is to be a meeting discussing the saftey of the Sorcerer, you are to be there, and Legolas too."  
  
Lord Shiar had slapped her down on the bed and tried to kiss her, but she ran away screaming.  
"Do you want me to go after her," Zane said.  
"No, there is no use for all the women to be here. None of them are "Her". Dispose of them."  
"How Lord?"  
"Kill them."  
Lord Shiar sat up buttoning his shirt. "What is the sense in searching for something that some say is not there. I know that some where out there she is waiting. I just need to find away to come in contact with her. I already have the father of time, MEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
"Close the door Windle. As you know I called you hear on the behalf of the Sorcerers favor. As you know the Orcs are after him. He has the rings and is the only one that can control the power of them," Theodyn said.  
"I thought that it was just some made up story," Gimli said.  
"No, it's true and we need to protect him."  
"No, it is not me that beholds the power of the rings, it is Mariah," Gondon said.  
The door slammed open and a soldier all bloodied had come in.  
"Theodyn, the Orcs are heading this way Sir. If they keep moving at the pace at which they are going they will be here at dawn. They have 18 legions with them. Their army is way bigger then ours, they will wipe us out from under our feet."  
"Ok, this is the plan, round up the men of the town and tell the women to go to the caves with their belongings now. When the women go to the caves have Mariah go with them, we will have 10 of out best men go and protect the women and children. Now move out."  
Theodyn sat down in his chair with sweat pouring down his face.  
"Aragorn, I want you to be second in command and stand by my side and fight with me in this war," Gondon said.  
Everyone was about doing what they were told. The town was beginning to become a wreck. All the men of the town, and young boys too, were told to grab any weapon that they had and meet with all the other soldiers in the the market place.  
"As you know, the Orcs are coming this way, and the women and children are safe. You are about to put your life up for your town and your family to protect them up against the Orcs. The prophacy is true, now lets prepare for war," Windle said.  
  
"Lord Shiar, there has been rumors that Theodyn and his army are preparing for our arrival," Zane said.  
"It's Ok, we will wipe them out," Lord Shiar said.  
  
"Legolas, do you want some more arrows," Gimli said.  
"No, I will be fine with what I have."  
"Legolas, are you always that way," Mariah said.  
Legolas pulled out his arrows and aimed it to the main hallway of the castle.  
"It's Ok, it's me, Mariah, I just wanted to see what was going on. I heard that the Orcs are coming this way, is this true?"  
"They are Mariah, but there is no need to worry, I will protect you."  
From out of the doorway appeared a soldier named Graycon, he was in his middle 30's and had black hair to his shoulders.  
"Your father has sent for you and Legolas, he wants to talk to you before he goes to battle."  
"Battle," Mariah said.  
  
Gondon was in a room no bigger then the kitchen of the palace, and there awaiting was Aragorn, Theodyn, Gimli, Legolas, and Mariah.  
"Dad, your going to battle and you weren't going to tell me?"  
"Mariah, I won't be on Earth forever and you know that. You remind me so much of your mother, she was strong and strong minded and that is what kept her alive for so long. I wish that you would understand what I am telling you. You know that tonight is my last night and you will be on forever. You will have a family with him, and your heart will tell you so. All of these men are willing to give their lives up for you. Now hush and let's discuss what is about to happen in this time of darkness, I want it to end now."  
The room was quiet and all you could hear was Legolas fiddling around with his sword.  
"Gondon and Aragorn are going to be in charge of the back part of the castle, and I will be in charge of the front part," Theodyn said, "Aragorn, I want you to round the men up to there assigned post, NOW."  
Everyone had scoured around the castle like mice in a maze, they were everywhere. Gimli, Aragorn, Mariah, Theodyn left the room, Legolas, and Gondon were left.  
"Legolas, I want you to stay, shut the door please," Gondon said, "Legolas, I never ask a favor and if I do it's one of a life time and this is one. I am not going to make it through the war, and I don't want you to run off and tell her. For the past nights she has been having visions that are to come true, and she is having feelings that she does not know because I have blocked them away. I want you when the war gets bad to take Mariah and ride off far away from here. But never head towards Mount Doom, head towards the Valley of Angels, there she will have her calling and the prophecy will be fulfilled. Promise me that if you have to that you will give your life up for her if needed, but I know that it won't happen, you will see."  
"Why me? Why not Aragorn or Gimli? No one is going to hurt her, and life, why life, why mine and hers?"  
Legolas turned towards the wall and turned back and Gondon was gone.  
  
"It was said that magic would never be brought back, but those who said no were wrong. There has always been magic, it has been hiding, and now it is time for it to come and save the rings, two of great power, and of which one being of magic can tolerate the power and bring it within them. She will light the skies and end the wars, take the light and give it, and he will be father.  
  
Outside there were thousand of Orcs marching towards the castle. It started raining and the skies were growing darker and darker, but it was dawn.  
"Sir, do you think that we will be able to hold them up," Graycon said, "I don't see why Gondon picked Legolas to watch over Mariah, I would have done better."  
"Graycon, you are a great warrior and you know that, but when something that big comes again, it will come for you," Theodyn said, "ARE YOU READY? ATTACK!!"  
Men were lined up along the wall waiting with their arrows in their hands and swords out and then they ran.  
You could hear men and Orcs screaming, swords hitting each other, and the screams of arrows piercing men's heart.  
"Tell the boys to burry the line out farther," Theodyn said.  
At the very top of the wall was Gondon and Aragorn. Gondon had chanted a spell and a big explosion knocked 13 Orcs down to the moat. Orcs had ladders and were climbing along side the wall. Young boys were pushing the ladders over, and you could hear the sound of the Orcs hitting the ground.  
"Legolas, WATCH OUT," Gimli said.  
Legolas took his sword and stabbed it in the back off a Orcs back and he fell to the ground.  
"Thank you." Legolas for once had some sort of smile on his face.  
Zane, the commander of the Orcs, had climbed the wall and was behind Gondon. There was a fight between them going on.  
"So you must be Lord Shiar?"  
"No, I am Zane, commander of the Orcs."  
Zane took this sword and tried to smack Gondon in the face, he shoved him over to the edge and was on top of him.  
"So you are the great and powerful Sorcerer. You are nothing more than an old man that rambles that he can do magic, but can do NOTHING."  
Legolas felt a shiver go up his spine and looked towards Mariah who was fighting to in the war.  
Legolas and Mariah looked at each for a moment and then heard a shout.  
"LEGOLAS, IT IS TIME, TAKE HER AWAY, NOWWWWWW!!"  
Mariah looked up and seen Gondon hanging from the top.  
"DADDDDDDDDDDD, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Legolas grabbed her and they took off running, following them was Gimli.  
"What are you doing Legolas, let me go."  
"No, I made a promise to your father and I am not going to break it. I am sorry, but he said that it was his time to go and you know that."  
"That is what I have been feeling all along, the feeling of my father dieing. Do you know what that feeling is like, to be connected to your fathers feelings? I do, and I don't like it. But you wouldn't know, you probably don't have one."  
Legolas grabbed her and drug her to the horse. He jumped up there and picked Mariah up too. The was the last time she had ever seen her father again.  
  
Aragorn was one of the last strong soldiers to hold up, he knew that they were doomed.  
"Aragorn, we should just back off, we are not going to make it," Graycon said.  
"No, don't say that, we have reinforcements coming," Aragorn said.  
In a distance there were men on horses attacking the Orcs from behind. It was Gandalf and some elfs from Mirkwood.  
  
Two hours have passed and the Orcs have ran, Theodyn has won.  
"This is one of the greatest victories of this war here in this city. We shall hold our hands up high. It was late and it was starting to get dark and the raining had quit. Women and children were running to what was left of there homes and families.  
"Where is Gondon," a voice from the crowd said.  
"I am here, and I always will. I want to thank you for helping me. You may think that just because I am gone means that I am not here, I will be here in spirit and not in body. Legolas, Gimli, and Mariah have gone on a long journey ahead. They will need all the prayer they can. The prophecy is about to be fulfilled and they will do it. Just believe in them," Gondon said.  
People were cheering and crying.  
"Let's start cleaining up and rebuilding our city. Let's have a party and pray at the temple for the protection of Legolas and Mariah," Theodyn said," Aragorn, I want you to go out and find Legolas and Mariah, and be careful." 


End file.
